


Master of denial

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: Within Temptation and Tarja meet backstage at the signing area of the Masters of Rock festival in 2019. And while a puppy-eyed Ruud Jolie desperately tries to get a sign from Tarja, the Finnish singer, aka the master of denial, treats him as if nothing had ever happened between them.Time for Sharon and Robert, aka couple of the year, to push them together for some action ... literally.
Relationships: Sharon den Adel/Robert Westerholt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Master of denial

**Author's Note:**

> A Taruud and Sharob dramedy for my girl Melissa 😉❤

"Sharon!" Tarja cried happily and jumped into the backstage area of the signing tent. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're here together! This is crazy!"

"And the fans are going crazy, too," Sharon laughed and hugged the giddy, little Finn. "How are you, peanut?"

"Fine. Well, okay. I'm okay." Tarja pointed at the patches which were attached to her skin. "Got an ache in my neck and back and shoulders and - basically everywhere. I'm getting old."

"Say, old girl, do these patches help?" Sharon asked, thinking of Robert. The two of them had had a quarrel about whether Tarja's patches really were working or if they were merely working like homeopathy: Close your eyes, cross your fingers and believe in it!

"Well, I think they do," Tarja replied. "I really fucked myself up with all the headbanging. Say, Shonnie, how come your neck isn't fucked up yet??"

"Cause I never exaggerated with the banging," Sharon chuckled and quickly added, " _head_ banging. The other banging I'm taking good care of."

"Nobody wants to know, Sharon!" a loud voice interrupted the girls and Tarja turned her head.

Ruud Jolie had entered the tent and Tarja's heart stopped beating for a millisecond.

 _Damn_. Why was he here??

Well, of course he was here. He was a part of the band.

But why was he in the tent? He knew that Sharon and Tarja were friends and that they needed some time alone. To talk about girl's stuff.

And now he even smiled at her.

Like everything was normal between them.

Tarja swallowed hard.

"Hey," Ruud said gently. "Tarja. You look great."

"Why, thank you, Ruud," Tarja replied casually, ignoring Sharon's knowing look and her risen eyebrows. "Where are the guys? I wanna say hello to them!"

"They're coming in just a minute," Ruud replied. "I was hoping we could talk first, Tarja."

"Talk ... about what?" Tarja asked. "I think everything we could talk about is band related stuff and you can say it next to Sharon. Ain't it?"

"Oh, boy," Sharon sighed.

"Uh -," Ruud started but Tarja interrupted him. "I bet you just wanna congratulate me for Dead Promises. Well, thank you!" Tarja threw a grin at him.

"Don't be so bitchy," Sharon said with a smile but her voice was sounding like a warning.

"Whatever," Ruud huffed and turned around to leave the tent again.

"What?" Tarja asked as Sharon just shook her head at her friend. "What could Ruud and I simply have to talk about?"

"Do you seriously not remember?" Sharon asked. "Everyone in the band does! You and Ruud, at Hellfest? After the show? You were drunk like a dozen sailormen and you made out like there was no tomorrow."

"Stop, stop, stop!" Tarja called. "I do remember and I wish I didn't. I have a husband! Ruud and I shouldn't have made out. What were we thinking??"

"And don't forget you two wanted a threesome with me after I caught you in that room," Sharon reminded her.

Tarja groaned. "I didn't forget, Sharon. I'm still sorry."

"Hey, I did consider it," Sharon said and laughed. "And Robert would have loved to watch, I'm sure."

"Okay, this is so fucked," Tarja said and threw her hands in the air. "Everything. For the last two years I've been trying to forget Ruud and the kiss. _Kisses_. And then he just comes in and messes with my head again by just looking at me. I'm fucked, Shonnie."

"Oh, Tari," the Dutch singer sighed. "Ruud has had a crush on you ever since we recorded Paradise. You should see his eyes whenever someone of us mentions you. He's in love with you, girl. And the two of you need to talk this out."

"No!" Tarja decided. "There ain't a two of us. There's no crush and no love and no sweet eyes at the mention of anyone of us. I am _married_ and I have a kid. And what about Ruud's girlfriend? They are so cute together!"

Sharon shook her head lowly. "He broke up with her last year, Tarja."

"He didn't," Tarja sighed and buried her face in her palms. After a while she looked up again. "Okay. Too bad. But this has nothing to do with me. I'm not gonna leave my husband for him. And I'm sorry for pretending that nothing has happened, but I _really_ wanna forget. Also that I was the one to ask you to join us. I really want to forget all of this. I become a very horny person when I drink alcohol, that's why im trying not to drink too much. And I don't want Ruud. I want my husband. That's why I'm ignoring what happened. Okay?"

Sharon sighed but nodded. "Okay. Fine. I respect your decision, Tari."

The Dutch pulled the Finn into a tight hug. "Will you join the after show party anyway?"

"Are you kidding?" Tarja laughed. "Of course I'll be there!"

Sharon grinned.

•••

"Wanna watch Tarja's show or do you wanna fool around a bit?" Robert asked as he let himself fall down on the bed next to his wife. Luckily they each had a hotel room for themselves.

Tarja's show was about to start in ten minutes and after that, Within Temptation was about to perform.

Thus, they'd still have time for a quickie - but Sharon had something else in mind.

"Tarja and Ruud need to talk!" she told her husband, who nodded in agreement.

"You're right, baby. So what's your plan?"

"How do you know I have a plan?" Sharon asked and Robert laughed shortly.

"I know you. I'm married to you. You always have a plan!"

Sharon smiled gently. "Aww, you're too cute. Okay, so here's the plan - we feed Tarja with non-alcoholic alcohol cocktails and then shove them into a room together."

"Sounds great, but what's non-alcoholic alcohol cocktails?" Robert asked. "Sorry if that's a stupid question."

"No, it's fine. I made that word up. Well, it's basically non-alcoholic drinks but _with_ alcohol. Like a virgin cocktail with vodka, so she can't taste it. You know what I mean? She won't be needing much, since she's so small and thin. Two cocktails and she'll jump on Ruud, you'll see."

"Or on you," Robert pointed out.

"Right. That's why were gonna shove them into another room. Or better, into the bathroom! So they can't escape! What do you say?"

"It's kind of mean," Robert said. "Tarja made a mistake and she feels clearly bad about it. And Ruud has feelings for her. I don't think that locking them up together will make it better."

"I think it will," Sharon disagreed. They're either talk it out or make out. If they talk it out, Ruud can try to get over it and if they make out, Tarja's gonna see that she likes Ruud. Hopefully."

"Oh, Sharon," Robert sighed. "We shouldn't meddle with their relationship. That's bad karma."

"Maybe, but what if not? What if they get together and become happy?"

"One can always dream," Robert said with a shrug. "You're the best example of that."

Sharon smiled. "I love you. You know that, Robert?"

Robert turned his head to her, closing his eyes and receiving her gentle kiss. "I love you too, baby. So much."

•

They joined Tarja's show only a little late.

Sharon was flattening her hair and trying not to smile too much. Robert was clutching her side, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

The band had had their ups and downs with a married couple at the steering wheel, but mostly it had went well. Sharon and Robert loved each other more than anything and everyone knew that.

Ruud crossed his arms as a subliminal sign of blocking off feelings. He always did when watching the happily married couple.

Sharon and Robert had found each other. They were the perfect example that true love existed. And that being married and work together actually could work out.

He and Elina had tried it. They really had.

Ruud had thought, if he wanted to find a girl like Tarja, she had to be Finnish. But it hadn't worked. Elina hadn't been like Tarja at all. And Tarja simply didn't act ... Finnish.

She wasn't quiet. She wasn't shy. She wasn't a lover of the cold. She wasn't rejecting hugs and touches.

She was the complete opposite and besides the Finnish accent, Tarja and Elina had nothing in common.

Blonde hair, maybe. But Tarja always dyed it black.

Elina really had been a nice girl.

But she simply wasn't Tarja.

"Hey, Ruudie." Stefan elbowed his band mate and pointed at the backstage screen. "Watching your girl jump around on stage?"

"You suck, Stefan," Ruud said grumpily.

"At least I talk to the women I want, not watch their performances secretly and then get off to the thought of them jumping around."

"I don't - I _do not_ do that!" Ruud said loudly. "Seriously, you ass, who told you I did that??"

"I'm pulling your leg, dude," Stefan laughed. "But seriously, talk to her. Watching her like that isn't healthy. Everyone can see the sadness in your eyes."

"I tried to talk to her but she won't talk to me. She doesn't even remember that we kissed. Of course that makes me sad."

"Poor Ruud," Martijn chipped in. "Wanna hear my opinion? I think she does remember? Who couldn't remember your soft lips?"

"You're all such asses," Ruud said angrily. "Can't you see I'm honestly suffering?"

"We see that," Martijn said, "but what should we do, man? Kidnap Tarja and tie her to the bed for you?"

"Ruud would actually like that, I think," Stefan said with a sparkle in his eyes that made Ruud worry about Tarja.

"Don't you dare touching her!" he hissed and his band mates exchanged a cocky look.

"Man, aren't you protective over that lil' Finn."

"You said you'd tie her on the bed, what do you think??"

"In a sexual way, man!" Stefan said. "Not in a torture way. We'll tie her down for you!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sharon asked all of a sudden. "I hear Tarja's name and I'm not sure if I should be happy about it."

"We were asking Ruudie if she'll come to the after show party, like last time," Stefan replied.

"Don't get your hopes up," Sharon said. She knew Ruud would go to bed early if he knew that Tarja was coming. "She said she has an early flight tomorrow."

"Good," Ruud muttered and Sharon high-fived herself internally. She winked at Stefan and Martijn, who grinned back, and then turned back to the screen to watch as much as she could from Tarja's concert before they had to get ready for their show.

•

They were sipping cocktails at the bar. Sharon and Robert bad positioned themselves left and right of Ruud to keep him from running away when Tarja arrived, something he would try to do for sure.

They were talking about the show, as a sudden noise in her phone made Sharon check the screen.

_Be there in a min. :)_

Sharon smiled at the text message from her Finnish friend. It was so cute how she still used these old emojis, like she was stuck in the year 2010.

Robert was keeping Ruud busy with talking about guitar riffs, thus they didn't notice the arrival of Tarja.

And at the sight of her even Sharon stopped breathing for a moment.

The tiny Finn was wearing killer high heels and a short, shoulder free, glittering, black dress with long sleeves and a cut out on her back.

The dress hugged her curves at all the right places.

Her hair was loose, long and silky, her eyeshadow was deep black. Suddenly Sharon completely understood why Ruud was so crazy about her. Why her fans were so crazy about her.

"Damn," Sharon laughed and hopped off the bar stool to hug her friend. "If I wasn't married - oh, forget Robert, wanna go upstairs, sexy lady?"

Tarja laughed and finally the rest of the band noticed the singer as well.

They all called their hellos to her and stood up to hug her as well. And everyone seemed happy - except for Ruud.

He also didn't stand up to greet her.

Instead he turned around to leave, just as expected. Robert and Sharon grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"You stay here," Sharon said lowly. "At least if you wanna wake up tomorrow."

"You're cruel," Ruud commented but he stayed put.

He didn't talk to Tarja. He didn't even talk to her.

And Tarja didn't talk to him.

It would have been fine if Sharon hadn't told the bartender to put alcohol into Tarja's non-alcoholic drinks, or if Tarja could handle more than two drinks.

An hour later the band decided to transfer the party to one of their rooms and that Tarja had to tag along. Ruud tried to get away while they were walking to the elevator, but Stefan and Mike pushed him right into it.

And Sharon and Robert took Tarja into their middle, making her body collide with Ruud's, as he was pushed into the small room.

Ruud held onto her to prevent either of them from falling.

The doors closed and Tarja and Ruud were left alone with the married couple, whom the guitarist didn't notice at first.

He was staring into Tarja's green eyes deeply, completely enchanted. But then he noticed that he had his hands on her waist. And that she had her hands on his arms.

"Sorry," he said quickly but without letting go of her. "I'm so sorry, Tar. It was Mike and Stefan. Assholes."

"I know, I saw it," Tarja answered calmly.

Sharon and Robert held their breaths.

Tarja and Ruud still stared into each other's eyes, until the elevator stopped and the door went open with a ding.

"You - uhm - you can let go of me now," Tarja said and Ruud suddenly seemed to remember where and who they were. He let go of Tarja so abruptly, she almost crashed to the floor.

And then he fled the elevator.

Sharon and Robert looked after him, while Tarja stared at her feet with her cheeks burning. "That was ... weird."

"It wasn't okay from us, I'm sorry," Sharon sighed. "We didn't actually want to push you into each other. That just happened."

"Yeah, we originally wanted to lock you two into the bathroom," Robert added.

"You're crazy," Tarja said and smiled lightly. "You know why I wanted to forget him? Not because I don't like him. Not because the kiss was bad. No, quite the contrary. I loved the kiss. It was amazing. I couldn't stop thinking about him ... and that's bad. I can't be with him."

Tarja seemed lost.

"I'm ... I'm married. And also I'm happy. I'm really happily married. But it still felt so good with Ruud. So right. And I didn't want that. I didn't even feel sorry for kissing him, you know? I did not have a bad conscience! Because I knew it wouldn't happen again!"

"But you didn't forget him?" Sharon asked while putting a foot into the elevator to keep the door from closing itself.

"I didn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"So go and talk to him," Robert said. "The guy deserves the truth. He's a good one, Tarja. He needs to know what you think about the whole situation."

Tarja sighed. "You're right."

She left the elevator.

"Room four-zero-seven," Sharon called after her.

The couple now left the elevator, walking to their room as well.

"Hey," Sharon started as her husband unlocked their door, "would you tell me if you cheated on me?"

Robert threw an offended look at her. "I wouldn't cheat on you in the first place," he said, almost sounding angry. "But ... if hell froze and I would be so stupid to do that, I would tell you right away. But don't worry, it'll never happen. Hell won't freeze."

Sharon smiled. "I know."

•

Tarja knocked at the door. "Ruud? It's me. Can I come in? Please, Ruud ..."

No one answered the door.

But Tarja didn't give up.

"We have to talk. I'm sorry I ignored you. I was in denial. Please don't hate me, Ruud ..."

Finally the Dutch man opened the door. "I could never hate you," he mumbled. He was avoiding Tarja's look at all costs.

"Can I come in? We really need to talk," Tarja said softly.

And Ruud stepped aside, letting the Finn enter.

Inside, Tarja first kicked off her heels. "Finally," she groaned and sat down on the bed. "They're hella uncomfortable."

"Why did you wear them?" Ruud asked and Tarja shrugged.

"I'm not really tall. I wanted to be taller for once."

Ruud had to smile. "I think your size suits you. You're cute."

Tarja rose her hand. "Ruud, please. Let me talk. Have a seat."

Ruud obliged, sitting down next to her.

"Okay, so here goes." Tarja took a deep breath. "I'm married, Ruud."

"I know."

"I'm happily married and I didn't want to cheat on Marcelo. But it happened and I tried so hard to forget it. Hell, I really wanted to. But it seems that you haven't forgotten me -"

"How could I? You're sexy and beautiful, you're fucking Tarja Turunen."

"I'll teach you how to pronounce my name correctly later," Tarja said with a smile. "And believe it or not, but I couldn't forget you either. I was the one to kiss you because I was drunk and horny and I wish I hadn't. But it has happened and I really wish I could undo it. But I can't, so I'm trying to apologise. I'm sorry for keeping your hopes up, Ruud."

Ruud nodded. "Did you apologise to Sharon for asking her to join us?"

"She thought it was funny," Tarja said and groaned. "I feel so embarrassed. Just keep me away from alcohol forever, will you?"

She let herself fall down on the bed. Suddenly everything around her was spinning. The room, her head, Ruud above her ...

"Tarja? Are you okay?"

"I think Sharon put something into my drink," she said and Ruud laughed.

"What, like a rape drug? Sharon??" He laughed louder.

And Tarja smiled. She loved his laugh. She loved that he was laughing because of her.

"Don't laugh, stuff like that happens!" Tarja called but now she had to laugh as well. She sat up again and joined Ruud's laughter.

And as their laughter faded, Tarja noticed that her (already very short) dress had slipped up.

Ruud's eyes followed her look and as he saw that her dress was exposing all of her thigh, he reached down.

"What are you -," Tarja started, but Ruud took the hem of her dress and pulled it down again.

"I need to tell you that I'm in love with you," he said and Tarja held her breath.

"I know you won't ever love me and that's okay," he went on. "You're happily married. That's wonderful, Tarja. And really, thank you for telling me the truth. We will never be together, I get that. And really, it's fine. But you need to know what I feel for you. It started during the video shoot for Paradise. It wasn't because of the kiss, not only. I fell in love with you because you're pure. You're funny. You're beautiful, you're happy and you are the best singer I know. Don't tell my boss." He smiled shyly. "Please don't ever ignore me again, Tari. It breaks my heart."

"I ..." Tarja started and fell silent again.

"You?" Ruud asked softly. Only now he noticed that he was above her, with his hand on her thigh. Her cheeks were red and he had just confessed his love to her.

And she wasn't running away.

Her green eyes grew big as he moved his hand from her thigh to her hip. And to her waist. Over the side of her breast and right to her jaw.

He took her chin, caressing her strong features.

"You're the most beautiful woman to me," he whispered.

And then he leaned in.

•

Sharon returned with a grin.

"And??" everyone asked eagerly.

"Are they fighting?" Mike asked.

"Are they talking?" Robert asked.

"Better and even better," Sharon replied and closed the door behind herself. "First they were talking and it sounded good. Then Ruud told her he loved her -"

"That old softie," Stefan chuckled.

"Uh-huh. And then It was quiet for a while. God knows what they were doing, but I guess they were kissing, cause all of a sudden it wasn't quiet anymore."

"Good God," Robert called. "Why didn't you leave immediately??"

"I did! When Tarja cried out, I left. I don't wanna eavesdrop on them while making love."

Robert was still shaking his head.

"Damn. I hope this doesn't make everything even more complicated," he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Especially Mel, for whom I wrote this, and Nici, the birthday girl ^-^ ♡
> 
> Sorry for this weird story, I haven't written metal fics in a while.  
> And I've never written about a WT story that wasn't Sharja! So weird!  
> Hope your liked it despite the weirdness.
> 
> Also for Robert and Sharon (cutest married metal couple imo), I love to write Sharon as a little childish and impish and Robert as the reasonable guy who loves Sharon with every fibre of his body.  
> I may write more about them.  
> Just tell me if you wanna hear more!
> 
> Vote and spread the word 🤗
> 
> Lots of love ♡  
> \- Rena


End file.
